


Green-Eyed

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Jealousy, pretty pointless tbh, vague mentions of nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: Even Ascians experience jealousy (though perhaps this one more than usual).
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 19





	Green-Eyed

“Are you annoyed?” she asks him as they enter the room.

“Me? _Annoyed_? Whatever gave you _that_ idea?” There’s an almost sardonic lilt to his tone as he morosely throws himself onto their shared bed, back dramatically turned toward her.

Ah, quite annoyed, then.

With a soft exhale of a sigh, Arianna gingerly approaches, gently laying a hand on his arm. Hades gives minimal indication of acknowledgment, though she can hear him huff slightly.

“W-what’s wrong?” When he doesn’t respond verbally, she continues, hesitantly. “Did I do something...?”

This -- and, perhaps, the further dampening of her mood through the bond -- prompts him to finally move.

“No, it’s not _you_.” His hand covers hers, though he doesn’t say anything else for a moment.

“Then...what...?” Arianna leans forward slightly, brushing her dark hair back with her free hand as she tries to make eye contact with him. He’s stubbornly evasive.

“Must I spell out _everything_ for you?” Her uncharacteristic pushiness when it comes to him has him snapping in annoyance. “You seemed quite _intrigued_ by that Garlean engineer.”

Now it’s Arianna’s turn to furrow her brows as she stares down at him in confusion.

“G-Garlean...engineer...?” It takes a second for the words to click. Then heat rises to her face -- though she can’t tell whether she’s offended or simply embarrassed. “Y-you -- I-I do _not_ have any interest in that man” -- not in that way, at least -- “a-and I’m -- you should...”

Her lips twist in indecision as the heat rises further to her cheeks. She nearly pulls her hand away from him, only stopped by his fingers curling around hers. She rocks back on her heels slightly as she rethinks what she had been about to say.

“I what?” the Ascian asks, perhaps somewhat impatiently. He doesn’t seem to have noticed the reason for her sudden skittishness.

“Y-y-you should -- ” Thank the twelve she hadn’t lost her voice entirely, though it was anyone’s bet whether she would be able to continue verbally. “You should already know -- that I’m s-spoken for -- I’m yours...” This, somewhat easier to say, it only for how often she says it. Her fingers tighten gently on him. “And so -- there isn’t -- a-a reason I should...or could...want anyone else...so...”

The hyuran woman trails off, her voice becoming lower and lower with each word, until finally she stops entirely. The silence that follows only serves to have her nerves spiralling higher, her muscles tensing.

Hades strokes lightly at the back of her hand, then slides his fingers up to grasp gently at her wrist. She either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care to stop him, so he takes that as consent enough to pull her over him and onto the bed next to him.

She gives a tiny squeak, squirming, though only to maneuver into a more comfortable position. With a contented hum, the Ascian holds her snugly against his chest as he rests his chin upon her head.

Arianna awkwardly hugs him, nuzzling closer if only to hide the burning of her face in his neck. For a moment she assumes he merely wants to sulk in silence, or sleep, when abruptly he speaks.

“You’re so quiet...”

It doesn’t make any sense. The woman blinks in confusion.

“Sorry...?”

“You’re so _quiet_ , my love” -- this time, she can _hear_ the smirk in his tone -- “that I’m afraid I didn’t hear you. Might you repeat yourself for me? So I might _hear_ you better?”

Her teeth sink into her lower lip as she gives her best approximation of a glare at his neck. How should he hear her any better like this -- though perhaps he means for her to use the bond -- no, he would say so, wouldn’t he...?

“I-I’m yours -- so -- there’s no reason for you to assume...” She doesn’t finish, and thankfully he doesn’t seem to expect her to.

“Yes, you are _mine_ , and I, yours.” His arms tighten around her as he sighs in contentment. “And there is none other for me, either...”


End file.
